


A Calm Place In A Storm Of Anger

by MidnightContemplations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightContemplations/pseuds/MidnightContemplations
Summary: Bruce is a neat freak. Maybe it just takes a bored Tony to make a few changes to his lab to find out why.





	A Calm Place In A Storm Of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (This applies to this entire work). I, in no way, own any of the Marvel characters or plots in this work. I do not make any money from this either.
> 
> Author's Note: This was inspired by this head canon ./pin/790733647051762867
> 
> Also, this is my first fic. Yay...?

**A Calm Place In A Storm Of Anger**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 Tony was  _ trying _ to be stealthy. Key word: trying. 

__

_  Well,  _ he thought,  _ even I can’t be great at everything,  _ as his shoe clanged on the metal of one of Bruce’s many lab tables. He didn’t know how Natasha did it, she walked with absolutely no noise, like she was made of air. Unfortunately, he wasn’t. 

 

Why was he in Bruce’s lab, you ask? Because he was Tony Stark and he was bored. Tony wanted to know what Bruce had in there and tease him about anything embarrassing.

 

 So far, he had found absolutely nothing. Everything was completely normal. Other than the fact that  _ everything _ was clean, in a proper place. It wasn’t natural! He decided to just move a few papers - nothing special.

 

                                                                                                                             ///W\\\\\ 

 Later, Bruce came onto the communal floor and asked if anyone messed with his stuff. Tony decided to ask what the big deal was. It was just a few papers, right? And he literally just moved them to a different table.

 

 Bruce just said that he didn’t like things to be moved. Clint asked if there was a specific reason. Bruce didn’t reply and decided to live in his lab for 2 days before Steve had to physically wrangle him out.

 

 OK, Tony had never meant for his Science Bro to get all angsty. So he went to Brucie’s lab to apologize. Contrary to popular belief, he was  _ able _ to to apologize he just  _ didn’t _ . But this was Bruce so he decided to do the dreaded deed.

 

                                                                                                                              ///W\\\\\

 

   Bruce looked up from his microscope as he heard Tony come through the door.

 

   “Hey.”

 “Hi,” Bruce answered, moving the microscope away.

 

 “OK, I’m gonna do it. And don’t make me say it twice. Sorry.” 

 

 “It’s fine.” 

 Tony raised an eyebrow.

 “Really.”

 

 “So, what’s the deal anyway? It’s just a few papers moved to a different desk.”

 

 “It’s just… it makes me feel like I have more control. Y’know with the Other Guy being so out of control.”

 

 “Ah, coping mechanism, is it?”

 

 “Maybe…”

 

 “I get it.”

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So there it is. Feel free to review. I will try to reply.


End file.
